The Storm was just the beginning
by Cra-Z-Praise
Summary: Emotions are high and problems are rising.The group realizes that their situation is becoming more and more serious.What happens when reality kicks in ,and trust is a bigger issue than it ever was? ND,MJ,and ET
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story starts from after the big storm. When the group wakes up, they find out that their camp has been destroyed, and that the radio has been blown into pieces.

They all stood there not knowing what to do. All of them think the same thing. The question _what now?_ , ran through all of their minds. As they all stood there, only one had the guts to answer their question. Jackson walked away from the group. He walked over to the plane, what was left of it at least. He then answered, "We start from scratch."

They looked at each other, as if they were trying to wake up from the nightmare. Then they came to the realization that Jackson was right. They separated, all of them going in different directions.

Melissa headed toward the beach. She started to pick up parts of the plane. The she looked up. She noticed that pieces of the plane were all over the beach. _I can't believe that we're really stranded._ She sat down in the sand and looked around. _Who knew this beautiful paradise could be so horrible._

She started to look around to see where everyone else was. She saw Lex back at camp. Taylor and Eric were sitting over near the shade. Jackson was on the other side of where the plane use to be, picking up debris too. Melissa smiled. If there was one reason why she wanted to get back home, it was so she and Jackson could be together.

Jackson looked up from what he was doing, and noticed she was smiling at him. Melissa waved hoping he hadn't seen her staring at him, but she knew he did. He waved back.

He started to mouth something to her, but he gave up the effort and walked to her.

Melissa turned from his gaze, and began to fix her hair before he reached her. When he finally did she knew that he could read the worried look on her face.

"Hey. I just saw you sitting in the sand. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking. It's been twelve days. There haven't been any rescue plans or boats. I just can't believe that this is all happening to us."

Jackson didn't really know what to say so he just put his arm around her.

Melissa didn't notice so she continued to talk. "I guess I wouldn't have wanted this to happen to anyone else though. I just want to go home."

"I do too."

Melissa noticed his arm was around hers and became tense.

"Melissa, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do." She said as her heart beat fast. "Why?"

"Now that everyone watched my tape. I feel like no one else does. I don't think I should be leader anymore."

Melissa turned her head so that she could see right into his eyes.

"Jackson I wouldn't have voted for you if I didn't think that no matter what, you would be a great leader."

He peered into her eyes until he realized she would never lie to him. "Thanks, Melissa."

She looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome." She started to rise up to leave, but then she felt Jackson pull her to him. He looked in her eyes then kissed her. They held the kiss for awhile before Jackson pulled away.

She looked at him and couldn't stop smiling. All she could do was stand up and smile. She said, "Bye." before she revealed her emotions anymore.

She turned and walked away, still smiling

**29 DWN**

Nathan had headed to the jungle, to collect fruit. He knew that everyone would be hungry when they got back to camp. At that moment collecting fruit was all his mind could take. He had finally decided to tell Daley how he felt but then the storm hit. _Maybe if she knew how I felt life on this island would be a little bit better._ Nathan started dropping fruit_. I better concentrate on what I'm doing or Daley will think I'm a complete loser._ Nathan noticed someone was walking through the jungle.

"Hey. . . Hey wait! Can you give me a hand?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan looked to see who it was. Daley walked out. She took some of the fruit that he was holding.

"Thanks."

He looked up at her face and noticed she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" He started dropping more fruit.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Daley panicky said. She walked over to where he was, and began to pick up the fruit he had dropped.

Nathan was worried about Daley. He had never seen her cry. "Are you sure? Because, you know you can tell me." He walked over to where she had moved to, and laced his fingers through hers.

She looked at their enjoined hands, and she pulled away. "Seriously Nathan, I'm ok." She finished gathering up the fruit and walked off.

Nathan was getting ready to run after her when Melissa walked over to him, asking for help. By then everyone had come back to camp, and Daley was out of sight.

**Keep reading to see what will happen next. Please review my story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hey everybody thanks for all the comments this is my first fanfiction so please keep commenting. I'm trying to get where the couples are at in these first three chapters of the story. But don't worry action and drama are coming real soon. So don't think that this story is all about about romance, even though romance is good. Thanks for reading, and continue to read! Thanks so much.**

**-Faith**

Chapter 2

When everyone had gotten back to camp, Nathan, Melissa, and Jackson went out to get fish. While Taylor and Eric went to get firewood, and Daley and Lex went to get water.

**29DWN**

"Daley?"

"Yeah Lex." She said as they were walking to the water hole.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

Daley stopped walking and turned around to put her arms around her brother. "I don't know Lex."

"I don't want this to become our home."

"Me neither." Daley began to wipe her eyes. "Me neither."

**29DWN**

Nathan and Melissa were sitting down on the sand, as Jackson was setting up the fishing supplies.

"Hey, Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"If there was something wrong. . , you would tell me wouldn't you?"

"You know I would." Melissa answered at first without hearing the tone in his voice. She could tell that something was wrong. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

They sat in silence for awhile, both thinking. They watched as Jackson tried to catch some fish for the group.

Melissa looked over at Nathan. He looked lost. But then she thought to herself, _We're all lost_. She could tell that his mind was somewhere else. "If something was wrong with you, Nathan, would you tell me?"

Nathan was quiet for a second before he answered, "Of course."

"Then tell me Nathan." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Nathan looked up at her and smiled. "Well, you know how I fell about . .," He looked around to make sure Jackson wasn't around. "Daley. Well when I saw her today. She was crying. I don't know I guess I'm just worried about her."

"Nathan," She said, her hand still resting on his shoulder. "Everyone was scared today. Today was a scary day."

She gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled in return, but she knew he was still worried.

"If it will make you feel any better… I talk to her."

"Thanks, Mel. You're the best." Nathan gave Melissa a hug, and went off to help Jackson.

**29 DWN**

Taylor and Eric had been walking through the jungle looking for fire wood. They had kind of stooped looking altogether, but Taylor reminded him they couldn't go back without it. Daley would never let it go.

Eric started to head back, but turned around at the sound of Taylor scream. "Eeww. . . what is that?"

Eric ran back over to her. "What's what?" He asked a safe distance away.

"That thing over there," Taylor shouted. "Go see what it is." Taylor pushed Eric over by the tree.

"Ok! Ok!" He said, straightening his shirt out.

Eric bent over and looked. There was something green and fuzzy moving on the tree. "Wooh! I don't know what that is." He backed up, and stood a ways behind Taylor.

"Where are you going? You're the man, come over here and kill it."

"No way!" Eric shouted, and started to run back to camp.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Taylor shouted, running behind him.

Eric stated to run faster, and didn't notice that something was sticking up in ground.

"Ouch!" He yelled hitting the ground hard.

Taylor was running behind him and tripped. She fell right on top of him.

They both started laughing. Then Taylor punched him in the arm. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, . . . I promise." He had tried to make it sound sarcastic, but it came out in a different way.

They both noticed the change in his voice. They stared at each for a while. Then Eric lifted his head to kiss her, but before he could Taylor jumped up.

"Let's not do this."Taylor said looking away from his face

"What?" Eric said standing up,confussed.He thought that they were both on the same page. "What are you talking about? Taylor, I . . ."

"Eric come on now! You don't really think that we could . . . that you and me. . that . . . us together," Taylor said shaking. "I gotta go." She started running toward camp.

" Taylor, wait!" Eric started to run after her. But by the time Eric reached her they were back at camp, and he didn't want everybody to know. So he tried not to look suspicious.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. PleaseR&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This is one of my fav. chapters, because I am a big Nathan and Daley fan ! **

29DWN

Everyone had gathered around the fire pit. They were all waiting for Taylor and Eric to bring back the fire wood.

"Taylor, wait." Eric shouted.

Everyone looked at each other, and then they turned to look at the direction the voices were coming from. Taylor ran out from behind the trees looking exhausted.

"Taylor." Eric said running up behind her. He was just about to reach for her hand, when he noticed everyone was looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing!" Taylor shouted. "We aren't, . . and weren't doing . . . anything." She looked over at Eric.

"Yeah," He said, looking into Taylor's eyes. "We **weren't** doing anything." He gave her a sharp look, and walked off.

Everyone watched as he walked away. They all looked at Taylor confused.

"Well, did you get fire wood?" Daley asked, breaking the intense silence.

"Well we were going to, . . and then. ." Taylor looked around for Eric. "I was. . .

"Just forget it, Taylor!" Daley shouted, standing up. "I'll go get some." Daley stormed off into the jungle.

Nathan felt Melissa pinch him. "Oww!"

"Nathan." She whispered. "Go with her."

Nathan stood up, escaping Melissa's pinches. "I'll go with you!" He shouted running to catch up with Daley.

Once he caught up with her, they walked off in the jungle and started to look for fire wood.

"Hey," They both said simultaneously.

They both started to smile.

"You go first." Nathan said relieved that he didn't have to say what had been bothering him all day.

"Ok, . . Nathan," She sat down on a near by stump. "I'm . . . scared. I know I try to hide it, but I just . . sometimes I just can't take it. I don't know what to do anymore," Daley looked up at Nathan, who was looking at her puzzled. "I feel lost. I don't want to eat anymore fish. I don't want to find firewood, and I'm tired of hiding my feelings about y-." She stopped herself."Never mind. I just wanted to say that I'm scared, and thanks for worrying about me."

Nathan's eyes darted to her quickly.

"How did you know I was worried about you?" Nathan asked confused.

"Melissa told me." Daley answered blushing.

"Oh. Is that all she told you?"

"Yeah," Daley said turning and looking at him. "Is there anything else she should have told me?" She was looking straight at him.

He looked in her eyes and gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Daley, I like you." He said reaching for here hand. "I really like you. I know that we argued. .a lot in the past, and I don't know how or when. But somewhere and sometime, I started to fall for you."

Daley looked at him and smiled. She lifted up and kissed him on the cheek. Nathan smiled back relived. "I like you, too. I realized Nathan, what a great guy you are." She smiled into his eyes. "I guess one good thing came out of this whole thing."

They both gave a sad laugh, thinking that nothing else was good about being on that island.

They stared at each other for awhile. Then they realized they couldn't fight the attraction anymore. Both of them leaned in to kiss each other.

They held the kiss for while before deepening it. Nathan began to wrap his arms and Daley, as she reached for his neck. They reluctantly pulled apart for air.

"Wow." Daley said, in between smiling.

They both began to laugh.

"It took us this long to get together." Nathan said laughing.

"I know!" She said back to him laughing just as hard.

They both stopped laughing, and smiled as they looked in each others eyes.

"So . . ," Daley said. She looked down. "What do we do now?"

He noticed the sudden sadness in her face. He lifted her chin so that she looked in his eyes.

"I don't know,but let's not worry about that. At least not for right now."

"Ok." She said, smiling.

They both continued to smile, until Nathan leaned in to kiss Daley. They held the kiss longer than the first time. "They're probably wondering what's taking us so long." Daley said, interrupting the kiss.

"Probably." He said, but neither one of them let go of their grip. They both almost began to laugh again.

"I'll let go when you let go." Daley said.

"No. I'll let go when you let go." Nathan teased.

"You want to know a secret?" Daley asked.

"What?"

"I don't want to let go."

"Me neither."

She smiled and then kissed Nathan. He responded with an even deeper kiss. Which made neither one of them ever want to pull away? Nathan was pulling Daley closer to him, when they heard something behind them.

They both jumped apart quickly, looking around.

"Have you two collected any fire wood yet?"


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it is taking me so long to write chapters. But school has officially started back so I haven't really had a lot of time. But don't worry! I will continue to write chapters, because I am so devoted to this story! It's like my baby. So I will keep writing.**

**Thanks for reading, and please continue to read and comment. **

**P.S. - The next few chapters are going to be filled with drama, so be prepared for 1 of the 7 to get badly hurt/sick. Some hearts will get broken, and some tears will be wiped. It's going to be so good.**

**Yours truly**

**Faith**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They turned to see where the familiar voice was coming from. They were surprised to see Melissa was standing behind them, but they were happy that it wasn't anyone else.

"So have you gotten anything, since you've been out here?" Melissa said, repeating herself. She couldn't help but smile. She started to walk to them, and could tell they were getting tense.

"We were just. . ." Daley started off.

"And then we were . . ." Nathan added.

"Uh-huh!" Melissa said, "There has been a lot of that going on. First with Taylor and Eric, and now with you two. Is there some kind of firewood fairy that I don't know about?"

Neither of them said anything, so Melissa kept talking. "Well just so you know I didn't come out here to spy on you. Jackson actually told me to come and tell you, Nathan, that they need help back at camp."

Nathan looked up at Melissa, for the first time really." What about the fire wood? Daley can't get it all by-,"

"Don't worry about it Nathan," Melissa said smirking. "I'll help Daley."

Nathan turned to look at Daley, as if kissing her good bye. Then he left for camp.

Daley watched Nathan leave, until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned her attention to Melissa who was almost laughing.

"So how much did you see?" Daley asked partly laughing herself.

"Enough."

They started to laugh while they finally picked up firewood.

"So what are you two going to do?" Melissa asked while picking things.

"I don't know."

They were both quiet for awhile. Neither knew what to say.

"You don't think it would be completely weird, dating on the island?" Daley asked.

Right after asking the question, Daley wished she hadn't. She already knew what the true answer was. But she really just needed to hear what Melissa had to say.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Melissa responded, having known Daley so well.

"NO.," She hesitantly said. "Yes. I want to talk to someone. So, Melissa would it really be that weird?"

"Well Daley, It depends on what kind of dating you're talking about. If you mean the kind I just walked in on, yeah it would be weird. But if you mean just talking and being together, then no, it wouldn't be weird." Melissa noticed that Daley had sat down, and had put her face in her hands. Melissa knelt down." Daley it's going to be ok."

"No, . .I mean . . . I know it is. It's just you and Jackson aren't together because you think it would be awkward. But then Nathan is so wonderful, and sweet. He makes it so hard to think about what we should do."

Daley stopped talking to think.

"Don't worry Daley." Melissa said reassuringly. "You and Nathan will figure it out."

Daley gave a big smile. "Thanks Melissa."

They both walked back to camp together, finally with firewood.

**29DWN**

That night everyone had decided to go to bed early. They were all tired from all the work they'd been doing.

Daley and Taylor were setting up their tents. While everyone else had gone out in the jungle to pick fruit and get water.

"Taylor grab the other side."

"Ok, ok hold on a minute." Daley and Taylor were not making much progress with the tents. It took them about another twenty minutes before the tents were up.

"Great! Now I smell." Taylor fussed.

"We all smell." Daley replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm thirsty now! Daley do you have any water?" Taylor begged.

"Nope there's none left. Nathan and Lex went out to get some." Daley turned and looked at Taylor. She truly looked thirsty. Daley sympathized, "Here you can have mine." Daley handed the bottle to her. "I haven't drank out of it yet."

"Thanks, Daley!"

They both sat there in quiet for awhile.

"Taylor? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Taylor said unsure. "What?"

"I know it's weird, me asking you this, but . . . "Daley hesitated. "Did you ever kiss Nathan?"

Taylor waited a couple of seconds, trying to figure out why she was asking her this. "No. Why?"

"I just . . . wanted to know." Daley said dropping the subject.

**29DWN**

Melissa, Eric, and Jackson were all walking together to get fruit. After Taylor had hurt Eric he had been avoiding her completely. Daley had asked him to say back and help with the tents, but after he saw that Taylor was helping, he said he wanted to go with Melissa and Jackson. Which at that point, he was regretting.

"Need some help?" Jackson said, referring to Melissa who was dropping coconuts.

"Sure." She said giving him a flirty glance.

Jackson walked over to Melissa. He bent down and picked up the coconuts Melissa had dropped.

When he lifted up he was so close to Melissa's face that their noses were almost touching. Jackson smiled, and was about to kiss her when they heard Eric go, "Umm . . . What are you guys doing?"

They both turned to look at him. Jackson looked down, then up into Melissa's eyes. Their faces were still a little close. Jackson took some of Melissa coconuts, without moving his eyes from hers.

"I'll take this for you." He said.

"Thanks." She said backing away from him.

"Let's get this over with. . ." Eric muffled and walked away.

**29DWN**

Nathan was carrying the empty jugs, while Lex was looking for the water hole.

"So you do remember where the water hole is, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"They had been walking around for awhile now, and Nathan was getting tired.

"Here I found it!" Lex shouted.

"Great, cause I was . . ." Nathan started off, but then stopped when he saw the look on Lex's face.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Les said shakily.

"What is it?" Nathan asked unsure.

**29DWN**

"What's wrong?" Daley asked reading the concerned look on everybody's faces.

"We have bad news. The water hole is dry." Nathan said waling next to Daley.

"What? How?" Daley stammered."

"Lex thinks that the spot we dug up just dried up. We just need to dig a deeper hole."

"How long will that take?" Melissa inquired of Lex.

"Guys, I don't really know what has happened right now, so it could take a day . . . or two."

"What!" Taylor screamed.

"Well," Daley said, "How many bottles of water do we have?"

Everyone turned to look at each other. Then they all ran to see how many bottled waters there were.

"So how many are left?" Eric asked as he arrived last.

"Four." Daley coldly responded.

"Well not exactly. If you count what is already in the jugs then we have. . ," Lex counted in his head. "We have six bottles."

"So that means. . ." Taylor started off.

"That somebody doesn't get one." Daley finished.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I know it's been forever. But here is another chapter, enjoy and leaving reviews please. **

** -Thanks, Faith**

**Chapter 5**

"So who doesn't get one?" It was the first thing Jackson had said the entire time.

No one answered the question. They were all hoping to get some water, but they knew that someone would have to give it up.

"Couldn't we all share, and just use one for everybody until Lex finds another water source?" Melissa said.

"No, what if someone drank more than me!" Eric whined.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to drink after any of you guys." Taylor said.

"Ok then Taylor. Do you have a better idea?" Daley responded irritated.

"Can't we just use ocean water?" Taylor said.

"If we could do you even think that we would be having this conversation." Nathan snapped. Taylor put her head down hurt by the way he snapped at her.

Daley walked over to Lex, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lex, what do you think we should do?"

Lex waited a while to think before he answered. He gazed up at Daley, and then looked around at the group. "I like Melissa's idea. I think that if we all drink out of one bottle at a time we can save a lot of water. But we would have to divide it out equally to everyone."

"As long as we are not drinking out of the same bottle, I'm fine." Taylor announced, walking away to the tent.

**29DWN**

The sun was setting fast. Lex had advised everyone that it would probably be good if none of them did any work, so that they wouldn't be thirsty.

Everyone had gotten into the tent to go to sleep, except Eric. He had kind of been by himself all day. He couldn't stop think about what had happened that afternoon with him and Taylor. He had been thinking so hard, that he didn't hear Taylor walk up behind him.

"Aren't you tired?"

Eric turned his head, and tuned it back once he saw it was her. "Why do you care?"

"Eric, I know you mad about what I said in front of everybody."

Eric grunted in reply.

"What did you want me say?" Taylor stammered, kneeling down beside him. "Eric!"

He looked at her. "Nothing! Taylor I didn't want you to say anything. Since obviously that's what happened, nothing." Eric stood up and started to head back to camp.

"Eric! Eric stop!" Taylor realized he wasn't coming back, and yelled. "Fine! Go be mad! I don't care."

Taylor went off to the tent.

**29DWN**

That morning, everyone got started on their usual chores.

"Is this really a good idea?" Melissa asked while she and Jackson were out pulling palm frauds, for the shelter Lex was thinking of making.

"Is what a good idea, you and me, or the chores thing?"

"I was talking about the chores thing. But," She paused wondering if she should say anything. "We do need to talk about us. Not saying there is an us," She quickly added. "But we do need to talk."

Jackson didn't say anything for awhile.

"Jackson, it's ok just --."

"I don't think it's a good idea." He said cutting her off.

"Oh, . . . wow, ok." Melissa's voice sounded hurt.

She didn't know what else to say so she started to walk in front of him.

"Wait, Melissa." Jackson grabbed her hand. "It just wouldn't work out here. You think hat too, right?" Jackson reached for her hand, so she wouldn't walk away.

"Yeah, sure." She was lying. She actually thought that dating on the island would be fine. But she knew that she couldn't tell him that. There was a pause. Melissa took her hand away from his, and walked off.

Jackson stood there confused for awhile then took off after her, to camp.

**29DWN**

"Hey."

Daley giggled when she felt Nathan come up behind her, and tickle her. "Hey."

They were inside the tent; Daley had been trying to clean up. Since they were all sleeping together, it had gotten messy and started to smell.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, wanting to help.

"I'm just cleaning up in here. Somebody has to do the dirty work." Daley responded giving him a soft, shy smile.

Nathan turned his back toward her and began to pick up a sleeping bag and roll it up. They stayed quiet for a while. They were trying to avid the subject that they knew would come up soon.

"Nathan?" Daley whispered. Since they were in the tents she knew the others were close by. "Is this going to work?"

"I don't know, Daley" He answered shortly.

Nathan sat down beside her in the tent. "If we wanted it to work how could it? He whispered in her ear.

"I do want it to work," She shyly stated.

"Would we keep it a secret?" Nathan questioned

"No. I couldn't so that to Lex."

Nathan knew she was right. Keeping it a secret would be wrong. He knew the only answer that was left. "So we wait until we get rescued?"

"Yeah, I guess." Daley paused making sure that was what she wanted. "I guess that's what we'll do." She stood up.

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to his level. "That doesn't mean . . ." He reached for her face and pulled it closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't get to kiss you."

She said and responded back when he pulled her in for another kiss, this time more passionate and breathtaking.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, as she lifted her hands to his neck.

They continued kissing, but pulled quickly apart when they heard something coming.

They turned to see who it was when they realized that no one was there.

"Now I see why it would be hard to keep it a secret." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Daley said relived that no one was there.

They started laughing, but fell silent when they heard Lex calling everyone out to the fire pit.

Nathan and Daley jumped up and ran out of the tent, to go see what Lex wanted.

When everyone go to the fir pit they could all see that something was wrong because Lex looked really scared.

"Lex," Melissa asked. "What wrong?"

Lex didn't answer a first so Daley walked toward him and bent down to his eye level. "Lex what's wrong?"

Lex took a deep breath and looked Daley in the eyes. "We've got a problem." He answered.

Everyone looked at him and all their faces went blank. No one knew what to think but they didn't want to know what the problem was, but they were about to find out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's the problem Lex?" Daley asked. She walked over to Lex and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well everyone, today I went to look for a new water source. And . . ." He paused taking a breath. "I couldn't find any traces of another water source."

No one said anything. They were all staring at Lex, in disbelief.

"So what does this mean?" Taylor asked breaking the silence. "What are we going to drink?"

"I don't know yet." Lex answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eric yelled.

"Calm down Eric, it's not his fault." Jackson said walking over to Eric.

"I don't know what we are going to do right now, but I'll figure it out." Lex felt really bad about not finding water, and didn't anyone else to be mad at him.

"We know you will, Lex." Melissa said smiling at Lex trying to make him feel better.

"What do we do until then? I mean . . . how long can you live without water?" Taylor asked sounding confused.

"Not long!" Eric whispher to himself.

"But we still have some water, the water in the bottles." Melissa calmly said.

"Yeah," Eric added. "But how long will that last."

"Eric stop being so negative!" Daley snapped

"I'm sorry but I don't see how there could possibly be, a positive side to this situation. If we don't get water we are going to die! Yeah. . , I said it. We are going to die! How long did you guys actually think that everything would be so easy around here?" He looked around at everyone ,and shook his head. He walked away, to the tent.

Everyone was quiet again. They all watched Eric walk over to the tent. The thought of them dying wasn't something they wanted to think about. But they all knew that it would eventually become an issue.

"I hate to say it you guys, but Eric's right." Jackson started off. "We have to find water." He was trying to say it so not to scare anyone, but he knew someone had to say it,

"So that's what we'll do. . . We'll find water." Nathan said resting his hand on Melissa's shoulder.

They all smiled unknowingly of what was going to happen next.

**

* * *

**

"Hey." Melissa said greeting Taylor.

"Hey." She answered back. She had been staring off at the waves. Just like the waves, it seem like her life was crumbling down.

"So what do you think about this whole situation? I haven't heard your opinion yet." She walked to where Taylor was sitting, and sat beside her.

"I don't know." Taylor looked up from the waves and over to Melissa. "I just don't understand why all of this is happening to me."

"You're not the only person here on this island."

"I mean us." Taylor rephrased. "What did we do to deserve this?" She whined.

"Nothing. It just happened to us. There is a reason for everything." Melissa answered. Even though Melissa didn't say it, she felt the same way Taylor felt. It didn't seem fair. She looked over to Taylor. She had been acting so different lately. "Taylor is something wrong?"

"Yeah I stuck here on this island!" She shouted.

"No I mean anything other than that?"

Taylor looked at Melissa, suspiciously, "No why?"

"It just that you and Eric have been acting weird and everyone thinks that something is. . ."

"Nothing is going on with me and Eric! Nothing!" Taylor shouted and left.

Melissa looked down feeling bad.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked coming up behind Melissa.

Melissa turned around and smiled but then remember what he had said before. "Nothing." She said shortly and walked away.

**

* * *

4 Days Later **

"Daley don't you think that you are overworking yourself?" Lex asked his sister, who was chopping wood.

Daley looked up from what she was doing. She gave Lex a reassuring smile, "Somebody has to do it Lex. We can't just stop working."

"I know Day. But you can get dehydrated right now we wouldn't have any water to give you." He answered looking down disappointed.

"So you still didn't find anything?"

He shook his head no.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. I'm sure that you'll find some soon Lex."

"I tried of people saying that. I should have found water by now." He walked out of her embrace and sat down near the fire pit.

"Lex you can't be mad at yourself for something you can't control." She paused to make sure he was listening to her. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled at his sister. "You're right, thanks."

"Anything for you, little brother." She said and messed with his hair. She started to stand up, and tilted a bit.

Lex ran over to her. "Daley are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She said.

"Maybe you should sit down, Daley." His voice sounded shaken.

"I'm fine Lex."

"Do you want some water?" He held out his bottle.

"No that's yours." She said pushing the bottle back towards him. "I'll go get some fruit; maybe we can squeeze the water out of it." She jokingly said.

She ran out into the jungle before Lex could tell her not to go. She quickly stopped running when she started to get a headache. _'I am so thirsty. My head is spinning. I better sit down.' _She stopped walking and sat down. She started to place her hand over her face, when she heard something behind her.

"Boo!" Nathan yelled jumping out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked startled.

"Lex told me you came out here, and." Nathan paused as he ran over to Daley who fell over when she tried to stand up. "Are you ok?" Nathan asked while keeping her balanced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just . . .," Daley answered shaking her head as if to clear it. "Do you have any water?"

"No. I'm all out." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll help you get back to camp."

Daley reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Nathan."

Nathan was about to kiss her back when he felt Daley become limp in his arms. "Daley! Daley wake up! He rubbed her face. "Come Daley please wake up." He realized that she had stopped breathing. "Hey you guys, help!"

* * *

**I know it's been like years since I've updated, but I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if I liked the way I wrote it but hopefully you thought it was good!! Please Review!! **

**P.S.- Go to my homepage to get Preview of what's coming up in this fanfic and in my other ones!!**

**- Faith**


End file.
